


Bone to pick

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Aaron is so pure for this world, Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x4 Liver let dieAaron gives the annoying Jack McNeil a piece  of his mind
Relationships: Jack McNeil/Aaron Shutt





	Bone to pick

“What do you have against me?”Aaron asked Jack 

“You think you can do whatever you want”Jack scolds him

“You’re wrong about that”Aaron said 

“You treat the job like it’s a free for all”Jack casts blame on him 

“How dare you go around accusing me of taking my work as a joke?”Aaron gasped in shock 

“I’m not accusing I’m just stating the facts”Jack says to him 

“Well the facts I have to share with you are pretty important”Aaron crosses his arms 

“Go ahead and share them”Jack gestured For In to continue speaking 

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you McNeil”Aaron spits out at him 

“Ever since you got here you’ve been breathing down my neck”Aaron says 

“I believe people should go into the medical field whom care about people not just to mess around and play games”Jack bluntly replies 

“Like you’re any better”Aaron scoffed


End file.
